If you only knew
by Cynicole-Hime
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been best friends forever. He's a player, and she's in love with him anyway. Will Mamoru realize what he has before it's too late? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Cynicole-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters.

If you only knew: Prologue

It's been four years since her best friend realized just how much of a "player" he could be. He's gone through so many girls that she just couldn't keep track. He's dated all of her friends, and she couldn't help but wonder when it was going to be her turn. But after four years, it seemed like that opportunity would never come.

No matter what she was always there for him. She would cover for him when his current  
girlfriend couldn't track him down, even though he was really after a new conquest. She would listen to him describe his new interest in the most vulgar and sexist way possible, almost forgetting she was a girl too. She would even supply him ideas for romantic dates to ensure him a partner in bed, when his lack of originality was quite pathetic.

She did everything a girl in love with her best friend would do, as long as he didn't know.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Movies, bowling, the mall, maybe even dancing at a club, there's only so many things you can do to entertain yourself around Tokyo on a Friday Night.

Usagi had just about done everyone of those things at least once in the past two weeks. She had no idea what her friends were doing, and didn't really care. She was in an indifferent mood ever since she saw Mamoru out with her friend Sakura. He had just finished with Rei last week.

"Well, at least he's done with my inner circle of friends". She spoke aloud.

Sakura wasn't anything spread. She had a plain face, and strawberry blonde hair that fell mid-back. Blue eyes, big boobs, and a perfect ass completed the deal.

Usagi was observing herself in the mirror, turning from side to side, checking out her own features.

"Well now it all makes sense. I guess he likes using a paper bag when it comes to her",

She mused.

She was slowly breaking out of her indifferent mood with each additional thought of Sakura. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a very familiar ring-tone.

Opening up her cell, she saw a text message from her best friend in the whole world,

Mamoru.

"_Hey Usa! How R U? I need a Fav. I wanna take Sakura sumwhere nice. Got Ne Ideas?"_

A Shriek emitted from her throat, scaring the birds outside her window. It took a lot for her not to throw the stupid thing against the wall.

Taking a few breaths, she replied to the irritating text.

"Hey, I'm fine. Why don't U take her 2 the Rose Garden? The res/caf in there, it's really nice."

Waiting for his reply, she sat on the edge of her bed with her phone in hand.

"Why do I even bother?!" She asked herself, gazing over at a picture of her and Mamoru that was taken last summer.

Sighing, she laid back on her bed. Closing her eyes, she remembered that oh so perfect day.

They had decided to go to the beach. After a week of sweltering hot temperatures in the city, who wouldn't? It would be just the two of them. Usagi went as far as to buy a new bathing suit, hoping he would take notice. It didn't matter to her how they got there. She was just happy to be with him.

Mamoru had refused to drive his car, not wanting to risk it getting filthy or putting an unnecessary amount of miles on it, they decided to take the train.

The train ride lasted about an hour, it went by too fast in Usagi's opinion. She enjoyed sitting next to him, almost cuddling since he had kept an arm around her. She tried not to let the fact that he spent most of the ride texting his girlfriend, Sami, bother her.

Glancing over, she saw he was saying things like he would be back soon, he was visiting family, he had no choice, he would make it up to her, and other things of that nature.

"So I'm family huh?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Never mind."

They had finally arrived at the beach. Usagi ran out onto the sand, squealing in delight to just not be home right now. She wanted to run out to the water, but she had to settle in first.

Mamoru with his shades on, phone in his hand, was trailing behind her smirking at her display of innocence when he was paying attention.

"Hey Mamo!! Is here good?" Usagi gestured to the open spot of sand, a good distance away from anyone else.

"Yeah Usa. It's fine."

Setting up their towels, radio, and putting on lotion, Usagi was now ready to jump in the water and go for a swim.

"Hey Mamo, are you coming?"

"Not right now Usa."

He hadn't even looked at her once in her stunning pink bikini that showed off her body quite well. Instead he continued texting Sami, and checking out the locals between messages.

Usagi just shook her head and made her way down to the water. She sat down in the wet sand, where the water could splash her with each passing wave.

She took this time to observe her surroundings. To her right was a father with his two sons, running and laughing with their dog. To her left, was an old couple holding hands as they walked along the beach. In front of her, was the beautiful ocean. Behind her, was her gorgeous hunk of a best friend. And here she was, at the beach with the love of her life, sitting alone by the water.

"What fun, " she muttered to no one in particular.

"What's fun?" A small voice spoke from behind.

Turning her head, Usagi saw a little girl that couldn't have been more than five years old. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a Dora The Explorer style bathing suit.

"Nothing sweetheart, where's your mom?"

" I.. I don't know, I can't find her."

"Well I'll help you look for her, and in the mean time, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure!"

"First things first, what's your name?"

"Mika."

"Well hey there Mika, My name is Usagi."

"Hi Usagi, what's the game?"

"You see that boy over there", pointing to Mamoru, who now managed to lay on his stomach, taking the sun, " Well we want him to come play with us, so this is what we're going to do.."

After explaining to Mila what the play would be, they wasted no time putting it into action.

Mamoru was enjoying himself, hoping to get a nice tan that would allow him to attract some more girls.

He didn't know where Usagi had done. Nor did he care at the moment. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. A shadow suddenly appeared, blocking the sun from his face.

Lifting his head and opening his eyes, he saw it was a little girl.

"Hey Kid, do you mind moving?"

" I can't find my mommy, can you help me?"

"No, sorry."

"Please? I'm scared."

"I'm sorry kid, I can't-"

Without warning, a ton of ocean water was poured onto his head, by a very sneaky Usagi and a plastic bucket supplied by Mika.

Seizing the opportunity, Usagi snatched the annoying cell phone and took off running. Mamoru, finally registering what had just occurred, rose from the ground and scooped up Mika in his arms. Together they took off after Usagi.

Usagi had covered some ground in the shore time she had to escape.

Looking behind her, she saw Mamoru holding Mika, catching up rather fast.

Not realizing the obstacle approaching, Usagi managed to slam full force into a strong body. She was bracing herself for the fall, until she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, holding her steady.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you OK?"

Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of brown eyes staring down at her. Who knew she would crash into such a hunk.

"Miss?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm fine, I'm sorry. Thank You!"

"Do you always crash into random strangers or is today my lucky day?"

"Yes, I mean no. Sorry. I was playing a prank on a friend of mine, and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Your friend, is he about as tall as me, have jet black hair, and carrying a little girl with him?"

"Yes, that would be correct, why?"

"Well he's coming up right behind you."

"Eek!" Usagi jumped and hid behind the stranger.

Mamoru was approaching quickly with Mika and saw Usagi hide behind some guy.

"Usagi."

"Yes Mamo?" Usagi asked, peeking out from behind the stranger.

"I believe you have something of mine?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

That cell phone really must have wanted to go back to its owner or it really just had bad timing. It started to ring, indicating a new text had been received.

"Heh, I was just kidding Mamo!"

She handed the cell phone back, and he had placed Mika down in the process.

"Usagi that was so much fun!" Mika said excitedly while walking over to Usagi.

She bent down so she was level with Mika.

"Yes, yes it was, until we got caught!"

Out of nowhere they heard an unfamiliar voice coming from a woman.

"Mika! Mika! Mika there you are!"

"Mommy!!!"

Mika ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter." Mika's mother said gratefully to Mamoru and Usagi.

Mika and her mother walked away holding hands.

"Thank you Usagi! Thank you Mamoru!" Mika yelled over her shoulder.

They were gone.

"Well that was exciting." Said the stranger.

"At least now I know your names." He added.

"Oh how rude of me, My name's Usagi and this is Mamoru, nice to meet you."

"Well its nice to meet you Usagi, My name is Sakuya." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Sakuya," Mamoru interjected, extending his hand as well.

Sakuya and Mamoru stared at each other for a moment as they shook hands.

Sakuya had a challenging look in his eyes and Mamoru couldn't place it.

Usagi was observing the scene before her, and wished that Mamoru would have gotten jealous even the slightest bit, but he showed no sign of it. Why would he care if she was with a handsome stranger. He had Sami.

"Well boys, now that we have all been introduced now what?"

Sakuya spoke first. "You two can join me and my friends at our spot and party with us.

"Sounds like fun." Mamoru replied.

"Awesome." Usagi added.

"Alright, its time to party!" Sakuya grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her with him to a group of friends just a few yards away. Mamoru was trailing behind, texting once again.

The rest of the night had involved a few Volley Ball Games, Drinking, and sitting around a Bon Fire. It was a Day that would not be forgotten. Mamoru had lightened up and actually been very entertaining. Usagi took plenty of pictures and had made a few more friends.

Her trip down memory lane was cut off by a reply to her cell phone.

_"Thx Usa, UR the Best!"_

"Oh Mamoru.. " She sighed and closed her eyes.

She turned the cell off and got ready for bed. If this is how Friday Night went, it was going to be a very long weekend.

Please Read and Review!

Cynicole-Hime


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

The weekend was over. It was time to go back to school. Rumors had been circulating that there

will be a foreign exchange student joining Azabu High School this year. It was unclear whether or not it

would be a male or female student, but Mamoru was determined to find out. Who wouldn't want to

know if there would be a new hot piece of ass or fresh meat to pick on?

Monday morning, the alarm clock blasted music from the radio. It didn't last long before

Usagi promptly shut it off. She made her way over to the mirror and examined her reflection.

"I look like Miko from Pocahontas.." Usagi mumbled quietly. She cried herself to sleep again last

night, and never bothered to change her clothes.

" I can't keep doing this." She wiped off the mascara and jumped in the shower.

Mamoru failed to talk to Usagi all week. Sakura was old news, and all of his attention was

on the new transfer student. Usagi sent texts, made calls, and even facebook posts, but nothing

worked. She was accustomed to giving him advice when he was with his conquests, that's how Usagi

new it wasn't something serious. She has never seen him entirely invested in someone, this wasn't good.

Tears started falling, and she had fallen asleep shortly after.

The school day went by slowly. Usagi was looking everywhere for a small glimpse of Mamoru,

but she never saw him. Usually he'd be seated with the popular crowd during lunch, but he must have

gone off campus today. It wasn't until eighth period Spanish Class that Usagi finally saw him.

Mamoru was seated in the back. Usagi took the seat in front and waved. He barely

acknowledged her. He kept staring at the door. Just as the bell rang, Usagi's worst nightmare waltzed in.

Her name was Elena, Elena Cruz. The new foreign exchange student was female and she came from

Spain. She had long dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and all the right curves. You'd think she was a relative or Salma Hayek or Penelope Cruz. Elena walked straight to the back of the class and took a

seat next to Mamoru.

"Hey babe", Mamoru greeted her.

"Hola querido", Elena replied.

A wave of nausea washed over Usagi. There is no way she could compete with this girl.

"I really have lost him..", Usagi sighed.

"Did you say something Miss Tsukino?" the teacher asked.

"No-o, sorry", Usagi blushed.

"Then let's back to the lecture".

"Yes Ma'am".

Usagi tried her best to concentrate for the rest of the class and not pay attention to the giggles

that were coming from behind her.

The teacher was explaining a project that would be due in 2 weeks. She was interested in seeing

the class' skill level when it comes to speaking and understanding the Spanish language. Each student

will be paired up with someone else. The teacher started sounding off names.

"Ami and Miko, you will be working together. Usagi and Mamoru, you are a pair".

"Miss Gonzalves! Can I please work with Elena, she is new here after all?" Mamoru protested.

Usagi was dumbfounded.

"Wow, he doesn't even want to work with me on a school project, I really have sunk to an all

new low" Usagi thought to herself.

"No Mr. Chiba, Elena will be fine with Victor".

"Yes, Miss Gonzalves." Mamoru sunk back into his chair.

"It's okay querido I will see you soon enough." Elena comforted him.

After reading the list of names, the teacher went on to explain the rest of the project.

It's been two weeks since they were given the assignment. Usagi was able to get in touch with

Mamoru here and there and finally settle on a day to work on their project. Only, she didn't phrase it

exactly that way. It was something more like, "Hey do you want to come over and watch a movie?" So

she lied, how else was she supposed to get him to come over?

It's now Sunday Night, and the project is due tomorrow. Usagi had completed most of it. The

project was centered around a Spanish speaking country. Each group was assigned a country, and they

had to pretend they were a travel agency. They were to plan a trip for a family and tell them where to

shop, visit, and stay. It was simple enough, but a lot of research needed to be done. She didn't want to

lie, she just wanted to spend some time with her best friend. Not to mention, it would look very bad for

the both of them if he didn't know what to say tomorrow.

Their plans were for him to drop by around 7, it was now 645. Usagi had taken the time to set

out some popcorn, soda, books on Spain, and her lap top with the PowerPoint program up and running.

She had a few action movies picked out, all of his favorites. She liked what he liked.

"Very pathetic, I know" she said aloud.

It was now close to 9. Usagi checked her phone and saw that she had no messages or calls.

"I guess he's not coming."

She started to pack up her things and make her way upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

Usagi walked cautiously to the front door. She could hear muffled voices and giggling.

"Oh no" she groaned.

"Usagi! Are you in there?" Mamoru yelled through the door.

"No!" Usagi replied.

"Come on Usa I thought we were supposed to watch a movie."

"Fine."

Usagi opened the door. There on her front step stood Mamoru and Elena, hands wrapped

around each other.

"Mamo, do we really have to stay here?" Elena whined.

"Yes babe, but not for long", Mamoru replied.

"Well are you letting us in or not?" Elena growled.

"Sure, why not" Usagi answered.

Usagi stepped to the side and let them in. As she was shutting the door she slapped her

forehead.

"Oh boy... what have I gotten myself into...?"

Until next time..

Sorry for not updating in so long. Hopefully you liked this. Please read and review.


End file.
